Field of Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of the preparation of a two-dimensional material, and particularly to a local carbon-supply device and a method for preparing a wafer-level graphene single crystal by local carbon supply.
Description of Related Arts
Graphene is a two-dimensional carbon-based material with a single atomic layer thickness. Previously, it was considered to be a hypothetical structure and not able to exist stably alone. Until 2004, British physicist successfully isolated the material and won the Nobel Prize in Physics, and then graphene formally stepped on the stage of history. The graphene has many advantages such as ultrahigh transmittance, superhardness, flexibility, an ultrahigh heat conductivity coefficient and ultrahigh Hall mobility, which make it have a wide application prospect in many fields. In recent years, it has become a hotspot of academic research, a focus of economic investment, and a strategic choice point of national economic transformation.
Many excellent properties of the graphene mainly refer to the graphene single crystal, because there are a large amount of grain boundaries, the excellent properties of the graphene are greatly reduced, which also limits the wide application of the graphene. Therefore, increasing the size of the graphene single crystal is the only way to reduce the grain boundaries of a graphene film and improve the excellent performance of the graphene. Currently, for the preparation of the large-size graphene single crystal, the scientists all over the world have made unremitting efforts to invent a variety of methods, such as a substrate polishing treatment method, a method of reducing the volatility of a copper substrate, a substrate high-temperature annealing treatment method, and so on, These methods remain at a millimeter level in the preparation of the graphene single crystal. Later, they invented a copper foil oxidation method, although its size reaches a centimeter level, a nucleation density of the graphene may not be further reduced because of an uncontrollable nucleation number of the graphene, and the growth of the single crystal may not be further realized; the repeatability of the large size single crystal may not be ensured due to the randomness of a nucleation point. In additions, the growth rate of the graphene single crystal is extremely slow, its growth time lasts from ten hours to several days. All these problems make it impossible to realize large-scale preparation, which seriously hinders its application in the field of microelectronics. Therefore, if it is possible to realize the control over a single nucleation and the rapid growth of the wafer-level hexagonal graphene single crystal with an excellent performance, it will have important strategic significance for the graphene single crystal with high performance to be widely used in microelectronics, a detector, a heterogeneous section, a new energy and other fields.